Crimson Magazine
Crimson magazine is a top-of-the-line fashion magazine owned by Julian Jerome. Background Crimson is a fashion magazine currently owned by Julian Jerome. It was previously run by Connie Falconeri, who was formerly known as Kate Howard. Jasper Jacks helped Kate get the magazine off the ground by becoming a major investor. Kate's offices are at the Metro Court Hotel. Kate hired Maxie Jones as her first assistant, and Lulu Spencer as her second assistant. In 2008, Maxie was almost raped here by Logan Hayes, but he saw Lulu watching from Johnny's penthouse (which was formerly the home of Jasper Jacks). Lulu then accidentally killed him, which put her in the Shadybrook Sanitarium. When Kate was shot, Maxie temporarily took over for her as the top dog at the magazine. In December 2008, Kate held a party at the skyline restaurant to commemorate the re-launch of Crimson under Kate's name. During the party, after giving Carly the same dress that Kate had on, Lulu and Maxie were almost fired. But due to Jax having controlling interest, he prevented the event from taking place. In May 2009, it was revealed that new designs from Crimson were being leaked to Couture, Kate's former magazine now being run by Giselle May. After Damian Spinelli investigated closely, Clarice Bennett was fired from Crimson for her betrayal; but on further inspection, the culprit was revealed to be Kate herself. In 2011, Lulu left Crimson, only later to return. In 2012, Maxie left Crimson when she was sentenced to 20 years in jail. Maxie was later released from jail. Kate then left Crimson in 2012 due to a mental illness and being confined to Shadybrook, but was later released. In June of 2012, Todd Manning bought out Lux Corp., to whom Kate had sold the magazine in 2009. Todd renamed the company Manning Enterprises and owned Crimson magazine. Kate's alternate personality, Connie Zacchara, later forced Todd to give her her job back at Crimson. In December of 2012, T.J. Ashford and Molly Lansing-Davis obtained internships at Crimson in order to investigate Connie for stealing the manuscript of Molly's book, Love in Maine. In March 2013, Todd moved out of Port Charles, and Connie took back control of Crimson. In August 2013, Derek Wells comes to town and buys the parent company. Derek then orders Connie to find a major front-page story to publish in The Port Charles Press(which Derek also controls) or she and numerous other of employees will be fired. Connie finds out about Ava Jerome's scheme of falsely identifying her daughter Kiki Jerome as a Quartermaine and uses the scandal as the front page story. Connie is then shot and killed in her Crimson office on the night of August 23rd. The killer is still unknown, although A.J. Quartermaine was the main suspect. '' Manning Enterprises Manning Enterprises (formerly Lux Corp.) bought out Kate's fashion magazine Crimson in 2009. In June of 2012, Todd Manning bought the company and renamed it. Todd also bought out Pres Floyd's newspaper The Port Charles Press and renamed it The Sun. Manning Enterprises also owned a sports publication and two publishing houses. ME also owned a cable television franchise, but in August of 2012, Todd sold it to Jerry Jacks, who approached him using the alias "James Craig." Jerry then took to the airwaves to inform the city that he had poisoned the water supply. Sam Morgan obtained a job as Todd's assistant so that she could secretly investigate his involvement with Heather Webber, but Todd fired her after realizing her scheme. Manning Enterprises was the sister company of Llanview, Pennsylvania -based Lord Enterprises, which Todd co-owns with his sister Victoria Lord. In March 2013, Todd moved back to Llanview and Kate Howard, now going by "Connie Falconeri," took back control of her magazine Crimson. Metro Court The Metro Court Hotel is a hotel currently co-owned by Carly Jacks and Connie Falconeri. It is located at 1420 Courts Lane, Port Charles, New York. It was built by Jasper Jacks on the former site of the Port Charles Hotel, which was destroyed in a fire in 2004, and named after his then-fiancee Courtney Matthews. It was home to Crimson and its sister-newspaper The Press, until Olivia evicted Julian in 2014. Employees |-|Administrators= *Derek Wells (Publisher) *Duke Lavery (Chief of Staff) *Connie Falconeri (former editor-in-chief) *Maxie Jones (junior editor) *Todd Manning (former owner) |-|Assistants/Interns= *Clarice Bennett (former employee) *T.J. Ashford (former intern) *Molly Lansing-Davis (former intern) *Sam Morgan (former assistant) *Lulu Spencer (former assistant) |-|Lulu Spencer-Falconeri= As a favor to her cousin Carly, Lulu begins to work as an assistant to Kate Howard, who is launching a magazine with Jax. Lulu also discovers that Maxie is an assistant for Kate. However, after quitting Crimson, abandoning the Haunted Star and vowing to no longer devote herself to healing the Spencers, Lulu suffers from a bit of an identity crisis. |-|Maxie Jones= Maxie Jones is a Junior Editor / assistant to Connie. Soon after Maxie's escape from the hospital, Spinelli makes his way out of the burning building, and the two reunite with a passionate kiss. After the crisis at General Hospital, Maxie returns to work at Crimson. Kate hires Johnny to go on publicized dates with Maxie in order to stimulate press for Crimson that neither Spinelli nor Lulu liked. It is revealed that they had both been kissing and Johnny had cheated on Lulu. Spinelli leaves Maxie but they reconcile when Maxie and Sam save him from going to prison for hacking in to government computers. Maxie and Spinelli discuss his desires to have children. The new integrated Connie Falconeri hires Maxie back to Crimson. However on her first day of work, she is more concerned with keeping her personal secrets hidden than going to work. She throws a fit when she finds lab technician Ellie Trout looking through confidential medical files and she spends a considerable amount of time at The Floating Rib discussing the situation involving Lulu Spencer-Falconeri running away from the hospital. She finally goes back to Crimson and is able to regain her job. She feels her first baby movement while talking to newly-fired replacement of Maxie. References Category:Locations